Regresaras a Konoha
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: OROCTSUN ella lo busca, el se deja encontrar...LEMON [Adaptacion de manipuladora] [Oneshot Comfort] [Complete]


Manipuladora

OROCTSUN

Kiaa, como adoro esta pareja, el caso es ke solo es un oneshot y espero ke les guste

El original de manipuladora lo hice para captain tsubasa que no me pertenece, así como naruto tampoco me pertenece TwT

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_D__emonios, la situación se le había salido de las manos y en vez de estar disfrutando de su delicioso sake, no, debía venir tras el estupido de Orochimaru, maldito cabronazo, si no hacia algo se iba a salir con las suyas, no podía permitir que se fuera sin dar explicación alguna, no podía dejar que le rompiera el corazón a su abuelo, Orochimaru era un joven tan prometedor, simplemente era un genio entre los genios….._

-recostado en su cama, en su castillo, habían pasado unos cinco años desde que salio de konoha como un traidor, y el sol de la tarde se filtraba por el ventanal- mierda….-al parecer el maldito de Sarutobi no lo dejaría hacer lo que tanto quería, conseguir poder, ser un dios, ya no soportaba estar allí desperdiciando su talento y tiempo, no, debía alcanzar a sus mas grandes metas, pero por ahora debía ser cuidadoso si no quería que encontraran su escondite-…….-se movió sobre el tendido arrugándolo mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello como intentado estabilizarse-

-la puerta se abrió de un portazo y se cerro de la misma forma, el ni se inmuto- que mierdas pasa contigo, te crees con el derecho de echar todo por la borda, de traicionar a tu aldea, a mi abuelo, a tu mejor amigo, Jiraiya esta como loco buscándote!!!!!!, de traicionarme a mi!! –camino con paso firme a través de la habitación asta llegar a la cama donde espero a que el dijera algo-

-se levanto lentamente y la miro a los ojos- no me importa nada de eso… tu solo has sido una molestia

-le dio una solemne bofetada que lo dejo mirando hacia un costado, el era de su misma altura, fuerte si pero es que la princesa era una maquina demoledora disfrazada en un tentador cuerpo, además con ese carácter tan desafiante y explosivo- te ordeno que regreses ahora mismo a konoha!! –su gran pecho subía y bajaba, y es que no había sido nada fácil llegar asta ese lugar, había gastado mucho chakra contra los enemigos que se había topado, y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada-

-no, a el nadie le desafiaba, le miro con ira en sus ojos, dos almas luchadoras enfrentadas, la tomo de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento la giro y la tiro sobre la cama mientras ella forcejeaba y le golpeaba- a mi nadie me ordena que debo hacer, estoy harto, cansado de que quieran hacer conmigo lo que les da la gana

-lo tomo de su kimono y lo acerco de forma retadora, levantando la cabeza de la cama, correspondiendo a la mirada de odio- quieres que te diga…eres tan insoportable, tan engreído, y sobre todo, eres tan predecible –con la misma fuerza de sus palabras lo soltó y trato de pararse, cosa que el no le permitió, estaba realmente molesto, y le estaba haciendo daño, podía sentir como debajo de su falda le dolía la piel y muy seguramente se formarían moretones gracias a la presión de las rodillas del traidor, cosa que también estaba pasando en sus muñecas, ambas sujetadas con fuerza, aun así ella no apartaba la mirada, pero como rayos pensaba el que le iba a ganar en fuerza?, estaba muy equivocado…sonrió bajo el-

Eres una maldita –susurro mientras ella se revolvía en la cama y desacomodaba su ropa en el intento-

Lo se –jadeo ante el cansancio-

………-sabia que ella se libraría de el cuando lo deseara, y que definitivamente si no hacia algo no saldría bien librado,…opto por una solución distinta a la lucha…bajo la cabeza y se pego a los labios de la rubia y la beso con pasión y fuerza, mordiendo seductoramente los labios de la chica, lamiendo y gimiendo mientras lo hacia,… después de unos segundos ella empezó a corresponderle de la misma forma violenta y deseable, la presión y rudeza con que la atropo no disminuyo, al contrario, ahora la ahogaba con sus besos, entre el colchón y el, la soltó de las manos y tiro de su yukata casi rompiéndola, mientras besaba su cuello blanco y suave dejando marcas a su paso, marcas violáceas signo de pertenencia, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y suspiraba tratando de coger aire, le soltó las cintas que resguardaban su grisáceo cuerpo y tocaba su bien formado pecho, llego mas abajo y lo soltó mientras el besaba su pecho por encima de las vendas que cubrían el busto amenazando con desbordarse con cada suspiro-

-adentro su mano derecha y acaricio la notable erección de su compañero sobre la tela del bóxer, este gimió sobre sus pechos al sentir el roce, cosa que la hizo sonreír con superioridad, como siempre, seguía jugando con la parte intima del muchacho, pero debía tocarlo, le estorbaba esa prenda, subió su mano un poco y con suaves dedos intento filtrarse hacia dentro, pero el rápidamente la detuvo y la miro a los ojos-

Acaso crees que seguirás dominándome Tsunade-hime? –le pregunto sarcástico-

Por supuesto, sigues tratando conmigo –se giro sobre el y se saco lo que quedaba de su atuendo quedando así con la parte de arriba toda abierta, las vendas desabrochadas pero aun puestas de color blanco y que resaltaba con la malla ninja que cubría sus muslos y las bragas de un suave encaje, le quito el pantalón a el que no dejaba de mirarle extasiado, solo la tela de la ropa interior los separaba, aun así ella empezó a moverse a horcajadas como si efectivamente estuviera siendo penetrada, con los ojos entrecerrados veía la expresión de Orochimaru que le acariciaba las piernas y respiraba agitadamente, dios, estaba siendo mas fácil de lo que pensó, y sentirlo tan dispuesto hay abajo, tan excitado por ella, la hacia moverse mucho mas rápido, y sus gemidos contenidos empezaban a salir poco a poco, dejo la cabeza hacia atrás degustando del tan anhelado orgasmo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, mientras depositaba una mano en su pecho como intentando calmarse, y el, el solo la miraba, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar con tan poco, ni siquiera la tenia completamente desnuda y aun así, ya estaba satisfecho….claro que no, ahora venia lo mejor-

Que te hace pensar que seguiré tus órdenes –dijo de repente-

Vaya…pues…parece que me estoy saliendo con la mía –suspiro mientras el la tomaba de la cintura y la volteaba, ya en la cama sintió la tela deslizarse entre sus piernas, y también sintió el sexo del chico rozar en sus muslos, le desordeno el cabello de la nuca, sintió un pinchazo en su interior, y luego un rítmico movimiento, enlazo sus piernas en la cintura del traidor que se movía desenfrenado en su interior, los gemidos, la dificultad al respirar, la rivalidad, todo hizo pasar un escalofrió por su interior, y mientras el se movía cada vez mas rápido sus músculos se tensaban, arqueo su espalda y clamó su nombre en la ultima estocada-

-recupero el aliento, o eso intentaba, en la curvatura del cuello antes blanco y ahora lleno de moretones, soltaba de a pocos las cobijas que por puro reflejo había apretado cuando sintió un cosquilleo bajando en su vientre-

Será…será mejor que me vaya…y que tu regreses conmigo –con los ojos entrecerrados igual que su boca y las mejillas sonrojadas- ya veras como todos te reciben de nuevo –lo aparto suavemente de ella mientras se ajustaba hábilmente las vendas que ni siquiera se habían caído, luego acomodo su totalmente desencajado yukata y recogió el resto de su ropa-

Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, pero conmigo no vas a poder –le dio la espalda un muy cabreado Orochimaru, sobre las sabanas todas revueltas y los ya apagados rayos del sol chocando contra su espalda desnuda-

–sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación- entonces tendré que venir de nuevo por ti

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Las palabras de tsunade…ke kieren decir?

juuuuu, tenia mucho de no disfrutar tanto mientras escribía, espero ke les haya gustado.

Le cambie muchas cosas del original ke tenia como pareja a steve y a la directora de su colegio.

Dejen muchos reviews n.n

kisu


End file.
